This invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a bimodal fishing reel assembly which is readily converted from a fly-casting reel containing a spool with fly-casting line thereon, to a spin-casting reel containing a spool with spin-casting line such as monofilament line.
When set up for fly fishing, fly-casting line is pulled off a spool containing the line, with rotating of the spool as the line is played out, as in a conventional fly-casting reel. When set up for spin-casting, the line is stripped off a spool containing it while being pulled in a direction extending axially of the spool with the spool remaining stationary.
The reel assembly contemplated permits a fisherman greater versatility in the type of fishing he may perform. Using the reel, modern fly rods may be used for spin-casting purposes, with a new sensitivity experienced by the fisherman.
Thus, a general object of the invention is to provide a novel bimodal fishing reel assembly which can be easily set up for either fly-casting or spin-casting purposes.
Another object is to provide such a reel assembly where conversion of the reel assembly from one to another type is performed simply by removing a side plate in the reel assembly, exchanging spools, and then remounting the side plate.
Another object is to provide such a reel assembly which is easily changed from one type of reel to another, using only the hands and without the need of any special tools.